Friday Night
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: A drunk guy tries to feel Abbey up at a party, but she has none of it. Asking Jed to take her back to her dorm, they indulge in the emptiness of the building and enjoy a little recreational activity. Pre-series. AbbeyxJed. M for sexytimes. One-shot.


A/N: So this is another prompt from my friend Libby, and it was oh-so-fun to write. I needed something lighter than what I'm writing currently, and I'm celebrating a bit of a personal anniversary today.

I'd love you feedback- and yes, there will be a sequel :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The West Wing; just the OCs.

* * *

What she wouldn't give to be back at her dorm, with Jed, under the covers.

Abbey Barrington was kicking herself for agreeing to come to this party; Emily had bullied her into it, and so here she was, beer in hand, trying to find her boyfriend. The party was loud and dark, and full of upperclassmen Abbey didn't know.

Her head pounding, she stopped and leaned against a wall for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. If she'd just told Emily no, she and Jed could be back in her practically-empty dorm, indulging in a sin they'd found they both liked _quite_ a lot. Just the thought of it brought a blush to her cheeks, causing her to bite her lip and work to slow her heart rate.

She _really_ needed to find Jed and ditch this party; they could make do with the backseat of his car if necessary.

She was just starting to walk to the corner of the room with the pool table, where she suspected Jed was, when she felt the hand on her arm. Thinking it was Jed she turned to smile and greet him with a kiss; the smile slid off her face when she found some dark haired boy she didn't know leering at her.

"Pretty girls shouldn't come to parties alone," he said in her ear, and she could smell the reek of alcohol on his breath and practically oozing from his pores.

"I didn't come alone," she snapped, snatching her arm out of his grasp and walking towards her previous destination. She'd barely made it a foot when he'd grabbed her again, tugging her back against the wall, pinning her to it with his body.

"I don't see anyone with you, Princess," the boy said, face coming uncomfortably close to hers. "Why don't we go in a back room and I can make your night?"

"Please get away from me," Abbey said firmly, pushing against his shoulders in an effort to get him off her; he only pushed closer, pressing his mouth to her neck. She tried to squirm away, smacking at his chest; his hand came up to knead her breast, but instead of the shiver of pleasure and flash of warmth she got when Jed touched her, she only felt disgusted.

When the guy's mouth started to move up her neck, towards her mouth, she kneed him between the legs, sending him sprawling. She walked away hurriedly, getting lost in the crowd, exhaling and looking around for Jed.

She found him at the pool table like she'd expected, leaning on a stick and laughing with his friends, cigarette handing out of his mouth. He caught sight of his and his whole face lit up, and she struggled to return the warm greeting. Jed seemed to notice; he said goodbye to his friends and met her at the stairs leading up to the platform where the table was, blue eyes crinkled with concern.

"Abbey, are you okay?" he asked, one hand cupping her cheek lightly. The difference from the touch that she'd felt only moments before calmed her fully; she just wanted to be alone with Jed.

"Take me back to the dorm," she asked quietly, looking up at him with wide green eyes. He studied her for a moment before nodding, his hand resting lightly on her lower back as they walked for the door. Abbey saw the guy who'd tried to feel her up in a corner, grabbing ice from one of the kegs and holding it against his crotch; she felt a flash of satisfaction as she pressed closer to Jed. His arm slid all the way around her, his hand slipping up underneath the shirt she wore, stroking her hipbone with warm fingers.

The heat she'd felt earlier at the thought of going to bed with him when they got back to the dorm rose in her stomach with new vigor; she was almost positive Jed felt her body temperature rise and heart rate increase.

When they got to the door, and into the cool night air, Jed tugged her against him; she went into the kiss easily, fingers sliding into his hair and she pressed herself closer. His hands roamed over her back, slipping down to cup her ass, pushing her pelvis into his; she could feel him pressing against her.

"There's no one at the dorm," Abbey whispered, mouth brushing his ear, teeth tugging on the lobe for good measure. He groaned, hands pressing her closer. "Probably won't be anyone all night."

"Abbey..." Jed started, voice strained, but she cut him off with a hard kiss to the mouth.

"Wanna mess around?" she asked, and that was his undoing.

"Let's go," he said, pulling her into a kiss and stumbling towards his car. When they reached the Cadillac Jed pressed her against the door gently, robbing her of any and all breath she had with a kiss that made her toes tingle with passion.

"Unless you want to do this in the car, right here right now, you better get driving, boyfriend," she said breathlessly, pushing her hips into his again. He groaned loudly, kissing her once more before getting her into the car, getting in on the driver's side and starting the engine, wrapping an arm around Abbey's shoulders as she pressed into his side.

There wasn't much traffic at close to midnight on a Friday night; at every red light, Abbey took the opportunity to kiss him, invading his mouth with her tongue, and essentially turning his brain to mush. When they finally reached her dorm, Jed parked and pulled her into him; their kisses were getting hotter and hotter, and Abbey knew if they didn't get inside soon, they'd be having sex in the car.

"Let's get inside," she said, breaking away and catching her breath, chest heaving. He nodded shortly, swallowing as he closed his eyes briefly, getting himself under control. Abbey grinned, like she always did when she wound him up- it always gave her a sense of satisfaction that she could arouse him this much.

She slid her fingers into his as they walked, cuddling up to his shoulder as he slung the overnight bag he kept in his car over his other shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as they walked to the door; after a quick check in the hall she brought him inside, leading him up the stairs with that seductive smile that made him swallow.

When they reached her room Abbey shut and locked the door, turning to watch as Jed shrugged out of his jean jacket, tossing it over his bag on the floor. She bit her lip against the smile; this was what she wanted, every day. She didn't want to be apart from Jed; it didn't feel right when they weren't together.

She thought to the party again, to the one moment of momentary panic she'd allowed herself when she'd thought about Jed seeing the scene and taking it wrong. She knew she had to tell him; she just didn't want to ruin the night.

"There a reason you wanted to quit the party so early, Abbey?" Jed asked, and Abbey's eyes widened slightly when she realized he'd beaten her to the punch. She sighed, running a hand through her hair, not looking him as she spoke.

"A guy tried to grab me," she admitted, and she heard his sharp intake of breath. "I pushed him off but...he touched me, before I could get away from him."

There were a few heartbeats of silence and then he was next to her, cupping her cheek gently in his hand, tilting her face up to meet his. His blue eyes held no anger, no malice; just the concern of someone who loved her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, eyes searching her face. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, slipping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his strong chest.

"What can I do, Abbey?" he asked quietly, holding her against him, swallowing.

"I just want you," she murmured, turning her head so that her breath washed over his neck; she knew she'd get a reaction from him. She wasn't disappointed; his heart beat faster under her fingertips, his beath came faster, the arousal that had dimmed since the car came back in a forceful surge. She trailed kisses along his jaw, hovering just over his mouth as her eyes met his. "I just want you touching me."

He groaned under his breath, pressing against her. She pushed his shoulders gently, propelling him towards the bed; he sat down on the edge and pulled her into his lap, kissing her with the passion from the car. Her fingers ran over his shoulders and chest, defined by the tight white t-shirt that he wore. Reaching the hem, she tugged it upwards, breaking their kiss to dispose of it, tossing it away and letting her hands tug gently on the sandy hair smattered over his chest.

"God, Abbey," Jed groaned, pushing his hips up into hers. She moaned in response, grinding down into him, hearing his harsh grunt. His hands tugged at the buttons of her shirt, pushing the pink fabric from her shoulders when he finished, revealing her daring red lace bra underneath. His response was insant; he turned them so he was on top, his body pressing hers into the mattress.

"As much as I like this position Jethro," she said, trailing her hand down his body, cupping him and earning herself a groan and a forward thrust of his hips. "I think we need to lose some more clothes."

He grinned down at her, pressing his lips to hers and trailing downward, getting momentarily sidetracked by the swells of her breasts pushed up by her bra. He reached the waistband of her skirt and nipped along her hips until he reached the side zipper; Abbey moaned when he dragged it down with his teeth, yanking the black material off her body with eager hands.

When he brought himself back up her body, her hands attacked his belt, tugging it out of the loops and then moving onto the button and zipper; she had a rather _hard_ time getting the zipper down, but once she had, they shimmied the denim down his legs, leaving him in woefully tight boxers, and her in her bra and underwear.

Abbey's fingers encouraged Jed to unhook her bra; once the red material fell away he replaced it with his mouth. The flash of heat that shot through her body and settled in her belly made Abbey gasp his name; his ministrations of his hand on her other breast made the heat travel further south.

While Jed disposed of her panties, she tugged on his boxers, wrapping her fingers around him and sliding them forward, the harsh groan and breath of air she felt on her collarbone causing her to grin. Both were too far gone for too much more foreplay; reaching into the nightstand, Jed grabbed a condom, allowing Abbey to roll it over him. He kissed her once she was finished, settling himself between her thighs and pressing just a little; just enough to tease.

"_Jed_," she moaned, grabbing his ass and attempting to push him inside her; she was aching to feel him. He heard the need in her tone, and grabbed her left knee, pushing it to the side as he slid inside of her. She arched against him and moaned, a high-pitched keening sound that only made him harder.

"God, Abbey- you feel so good," he groaned against her neck, shifting his hips as he thrust again, hitting her clit on his downward stroke. She gasped, grasping at his shoulders as she arched into him, moaning his name.

It didn't take long before they were lost in each other, hands wandering as mouths fused, hips colliding. Abbey tightened around him, gasping his name in rapid succession, and when she arched around him, her hips hugging his, he let himself go, gasping her name as he reached his peak.

He collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder as they caught their breath. She kissed his temple, tasting the salt of his sweat on her tongue.

"I swear it gets better every time," Jed said when he could finally speak, regretfully pulling out of her- but from the look in her eyes, this wouldn't be the last time he was inside her tonight. Abbey grinned, stretching out beside him, breasts brushing his chest.

"And to think you almost gave this up for celibacy," she teased, fingertips tracing patterns in his chest hair. Having been in a relationship for over a year, teasing about his almost-priesthood didn't cross the line like it used to. Jed knew he'd made the right choice in choosing Abbey; he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He wanted this, every day. Sharing a bed with her, a life; marrying her, making a family with her- that was what he wanted. He wanted so badly to ask her- but he was terrified of scaring her off.

He traced patterns in the drying sweat of her back, placing a kiss on her collarbone. She nestled into him, hands playing with the hair on his lower abdomen as her mouth left a mark near his ear.

"Abbey?" he asked, fingers stilling on her skin. He thought of the ring in his wallet, and figured 'what the hell- no or never, right?'. She turned on her side, meeting his eyes, her own green irises hazy with contentment.

"Yes?" she asked, fingers stroking his chest lightly. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
